Christmas Presents
by Raeinspace
Summary: December, set after the curse has broken. Emma and Regina are not friends. Can a bit of Christmas cheer help with that? - eventual SQ, now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or these characters, etc.**

**A/N: I was hoping to finish the story by Christmas Day, but I started writing it a little too late. It will get happier and shouldn't be more than a couple of chapters long. Chapter 2 is almost complete, hopefully will get to post it tomorrow. **

* * *

During the curse Regina never had to bother with the peephole on the door. Now though, she was grateful for the small circle of glass on the door. It gave her a chance to prepare herself to face whoever waited on the doorstep. Usually that meant putting on the face of the Queen. Today, Henry was the one who had knocked. He still had his key, even though he had lived with Emma since the curse broke. Regina wasn't sure if he just wanted to give her some privacy or no longer thought of this as his home. She spent a moment longer looking out at him, before sighing and reaching for the door handle. Her other hand went behind her back, fingers splayed as she used her magic to fill the hall with Christmas decorations.

It was that time of the year again. She had celebrated winter differently in the Enchanted Forest, but here, with Henry, for Henry, she had always provided the full Christmas festive spirit. She didn't want him to think anything had changed.

"Hello Henry." She greeted him with a smile, keeping her hand on the door when she saw Emma was there too.

"I brought you a present." He held out a large square-shaped box wrapped with bright Christmas paper and a red ribbon.

Her hand slipped from the door as she stared at him in shock. She hadn't seen him for days. She looked back towards Emma, as if questioning her opinion of the present.

Emma shrugged. "He brought it himself and wanted to bring it over. It's Christmas."

Regina stepped towards Henry and lifted the precious gift from his hands. "Thank you."

She allowed the door to open slightly, so that they could see the decorations. See that she hadn't forgotten how to celebrate the season, that she was living her life well enough without Henry.

"Don't forget to put it under the tree." He told her.

"Time to get to school kid." Emma put a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." Henry smiled up at Regina. "Are you coming to watch the Christmas play? I've got a speaking role this year, not just part of the scenery."

"I…" _don't think anyone would want me there. _

Regina couldn't finish the sentence. Emma looked like she understood why.

"I think they've sold all the tickets, but I can ask them if you want?" Emma offered.

It was a way out without hurting Henry's feelings. Regina took it, nodding at Emma.

"Thank you."

Emma looked at her watch, checking the time. "Henry, school."

"See you." Henry waved as they turned to leave.

Regina stepped back into the house. As soon as the door was closed she pulled the present tight into her chest and leant against the door. She refused to cry, letting her feelings out on the decorations instead, and removing them from her sight.

When Henry was little she would hire someone to decorate the house for Christmas. Between work and being a single parent, in such a large house, she didn't have enough time to spend doing it all herself. She would decorate the tree with Henry and put up a few special little pieces, things he had made for her. That was some of the best quality time they had spent together. Even in the last few years, Christmas time was one where he allowed himself to be happy in her company. She would allow him a chocolate advent calendar as a special treat and they would hang one candy cane on the tree for him to eat on Christmas day. He would get so excited in those early years, wanting to know exactly how much longer before Santa Claus would be visiting. She always had to check that he wasn't trying to wait up, reading with a torch under his blankets.

Regina walked into the living room and placed the present on top of the fireplace. Henry had told her to put it under the tree, but she couldn't face having all those decorations in the house. They were just a reminder of the things she no longer had. But Henry…

With a wave of her hand, Regina brought a small sapling into the room. It was an apple tree, one she had begun growing so that she would have something to look after, something to watch grow. It was only just a little taller than the present and there were no leaves on the branches yet, but that was okay. It was still a tree.

* * *

Emma watched until Henry's school bus pulled away. She had waited to make sure he stayed on it. He was becoming too much like her, and she had found more than one way to skip school in her time. Part of her wanted to go to Regina and ask what she was supposed to do. Being a parent was so hard and she knew that before she had come into his life Henry had been a much better student. Perhaps she needed to sit with him while he did his homework. Even if she didn't understand it, she could at least make sure he attempted it. It wasn't fair to expect her parents to help out all the time. She knew Mary Margaret was struggling to stop herself from telling her what to do.

It was going to be her first Christmas with Henry. And her first Christmas with her parents. Never in twenty eight years had she imagined this. She still hadn't started buying presents for them.

Emma stepped off the kerb and headed towards the diner. She was meeting Ruby there and they were going shopping. Hopefully Ruby would know what she could buy her parents for Christmas. She had known them in both worlds and if anyone had a chance of getting it right, Ruby was the most logical choice.

"Hey!" Ruby stood outside the diner waiting for her, waving as she walked over. "I just have to drop this at the B&B then we can head off."

"Great, my bugs just around the corner."

They began walking down the road, Ruby telling her about the drama of trying to put up the Christmas decorations at the diner. How Granny still wanted everything just perfect and was making her climb up onto the chairs to hang things from the ceiling.

"I told her we should pay someone to hang the things, it's a safety hazard and there I am wearing high heels…not that I can't balance on a chair in them but she moans about the safety hazard of…"

Emma wasn't really listening.

"…but I guess hanging the decorations is just part of Christmas. It's only once a year. Unlike her ordering me around for everything else."

"I think Mary Margaret's waiting for David to finish work before they start at home."

Ruby gave her an odd look.

"What?"

"Are you sure she's not waiting for you and Henry to get home too? She'll probably want to decorate with you as a family, now you're all back together."

"Oh, sure Henry and I will be there, but…"

"Emma, she's your mother and she's going to want to make up for all that lost time. Even little things like putting up the decorations together is going to be important to her."

"I don't see why. Even Henry's too old to believe in Santa. Christmas is just one day where people give each other presents and sure you have a nice time, and a big roast dinner, but…"

"Woah!" Ruby paused on the B&B doorstep, turning to look back at Emma. "Christmas isn't just presents and food. It's not really about the religious side anymore either. It's about a feeling which everyone and anyone can have…"

"I know. I'm just saying…"

"Emma, it's about being happy and helping others to be happy. It's about remembering the wonder of when you were young and believed in Santa and magic. It's wanting to spend time with your family because you know they love you and building more happy memories with them. In this world, there seems to be so many times when bad things happen, but at Christmas you can shut them away and focus of something else. Everything is closed so there's no temptation to hide from your problems by going out and hiding amongst strangers. Even in our world bad things happened, but Christmas is a chance to have one more day to help you fight against the dark ones. Christmas is…"

"I get it Ruby, I get it!" Emma held her hands up in surrender. "It's just that, I never really had that. The foster homes I was in didn't bother to hide the truth about Santa and then when I was old enough to live on my own I spent every Christmas working or alone. I'd try celebrating with friends, when I made them, but I always felt… different. I never found that joy they did on Christmas Day, or even leading up to it."

Ruby walked back down the steps and sat down, taking Emma's hand and pulling her to sit next to her. "Then go home today and help your parents decorate for Christmas. Find things to do with Henry, Christmassy things like baking little shaped cookies and see what they like to do for the holiday season. I promise, eventually you'll find that joy and you'll see what you've been missing."

Ruby reached out and wiped a tear from the corner of Emma's eye. "It's going to be okay."

Emma let out a little sigh and wiped her other eye free from the other tear. "Thanks. I'm just being silly."

"It's not silly to want Christmas. Now, are you still up for going shopping?"

"Yes." Emma was determined, and she needed Ruby's help.

"Good." Ruby stood and held out a hand to help Emma up. "Because you'll find my werewolf strength with come in extra handy helping to carry all those heavy presents."

Emma just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina realised that she still hadn't brought Henry's Christmas present. Usually she would let him make a list of three items he really wanted and then surprise him with lots of other presents. It made it feel a lot more like when he was younger and believed in Santa. This year she wondered if Emma would let her buy him more than one present. She wouldn't want to be shown up if she couldn't afford to splash out. Had she even asked Henry to make a list?

Regina looked out of the window. She couldn't face the idea of going shopping. The townspeople would all know she was buying the present for Henry. They would glare at her and mutter behind her back. Not that it bothered her, but Christmas shopping had always given her a thrill. Knowing she was buying things for Henry that would be a secret until he opened them on Christmas morning. Wrapping them while he was asleep or at school. Hiding them where he couldn't find them before Christmas morning. Well, except one or two which she purposefully placed, just to give him the feeling that he was getting clever enough to find her hiding places. Even though she had magic she knew she couldn't just conjure something up for him. Henry didn't like the idea she used her magic, he wouldn't want a present from her that way. How else could she buy him something without going into the town?

Her eyes fell on the half-open door to her study. Of course. The internet. But that seemed so impersonal. Thousands of other people might buy their presents that way, but not her. Never her. She preferred to take her time looking around and getting to see the items before she brought them.

She took a step towards the room, telling herself that she wasn't going to buy anything. She was just going to look for ideas. Maybe read other peoples reviews on the toys. Toys? What about clothes? Emma would probably buy Henry games, all the fun things mothers were allowed to buy their children in the name of Christmas. Should she buy him something more sensible now? Something that just said she was thinking of him at Christmas, and wanted to give him a present. Would Emma think she was trying to buy back his affection with toys?

Her hand roughly pushed the door open. Why should she care what Emma thought? She could buy Henry whatever she wanted.

Regina sat down at the computer and tried to decide which website she should start with. The Internet was so large. She brought up her trusty search engine and typed in 'Christmas present ideas for boy'. It was a start. If nothing else, it would help fill the time until she had to make dinner.

She began browsing through the list of suggestions, rejecting anything dangerous. She didn't want him to hurt himself and those wood carving kits contained a sharp knife. Of course, Henry had always wanted one of those Swiss Army Knife's but he was still too young. She smiled as she realised that back in the Enchanted Forest he would probably have had his own sword by now and be learning to fight with it. She had preferred this land, where she could try and keep him safe from those kinds of dangers. Fighting of any kind was just barbaric. He was just a child. If anyone was going to fight, let it be the grown-ups, like her guards. They knew what they were doing. Back in the Enchanted Forest she hadn't cared if they fought and died. It was different.

Her eyes skimmed over the books. He still spent too much time pouring over those false fairy tales. What was popular this year? What sort of things would his school friends be talking about? She realised she didn't know that anymore. Not now that she didn't collect him from school and hear the gossip in the playground as the other parents picked up their own children. They would complain about how a comic book superhero was the favourite one week and the next it was a cartoon character, just after they had brought a t-shirt or new pencil case with the hero on. Henry had been a little more consistent, thankfully and she had kept him in simple clothes and with plain school stationery. Perhaps that was why he seemed so isolated from the other children. Would he had made friends more easily if he had the latest fad on DVD or a new games console with the latest released games?

* * *

Emma stared in disbelief at Ruby as they stood in the shop. "You're what?"

"I'm buying this for Regina. What do you think?"

"Why?" It was the only thing Emma could think to say in response.

"Because I want to thank her. I know she didn't do it on purpose, but despite the lack of good intentions, my new life here in Storybrooke hasn't been so bad."

"She made you a waitress, stuck you in one place when you wanted to leave and see the world, tried to kill your best friend on multiple occasions and you're buying her a Christmas present?"

Ruby put the present back in the basket as she tried to explain. "Emma, in the Enchanted Forest I turned into a wolf at the full moon. I couldn't control it without wearing a red cloak, which was not comfortable in the summer _or _winter. Here I don't have to worry about losing control and hurting anyone… At least I didn't until magic came back. I got to live a normal life. It's what I've always wanted."

"But…"

"And, in the spirit of Christmas, knowing that Regina probably won't get another present this year…"

"Or ever." Emma muttered.

"…I've decided to buy her one. We'll be going home soon. Who knows where we'll all end up? It might be my only chance."

Emma loosened her scarf, the heat in the shop making her feel too warm. "What are you going to say when you give it to her? She'll probably try to turn you into a toad or something for the insult."

"I was hoping you'd give it to her for me."

"Me?"

"You can assure her it's a genuine present. Not a hoax or whatever. Please?"

Emma crossed her arms and shook her head as Ruby spoke. "No. No way. It's your present, you deliver it."

"But…" Ruby thought for a moment. "I _am _helping you buy your presents for everyone. Fair's fair. You owe me a favour."

"That doesn't sound very Christmassy."

"Helping deliver my present would be in the spirit of Christmas. Just think of Regina, in that big house all alone, no presents, and there's one here with her name on it…"

Emma looked down into the basket, then back up at her. "You haven't even bought it yet. Or wrapped it."

"Not the point. Look, Emma, I'm asking as your friend, to do this for me. I love giving presents at Christmas, knowing that something I'm doing is making someone else happy…"

"So give her a cup of coffee on the house next time she's in the diner."

"You don't have to understand why. Please."

Emma sighed and shook her head. "Fine. I'll do it. You're crazy, but I'll take her the present."

Ruby grinned and hugged her. "You're the best."

"I just hope these presents you help me pick out make up for it."

"They will." Ruby promised, looking a little more solemn. "I already have a couple of ideas. You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's hand hovered over the mouse. To click or not to click, that was the question. If she brought Christmas presents from the internet was she chickening out from taking time to go shopping and choose them? It was traditional to go and pick the presents herself. This website was even offering to wrap the presents for her. It was just a small extra charge. The decision was delayed when someone knocked on the front door and Regina went to see who it was.

"Miss Swan, two visits in one day, I'm honoured. What brings the saviour to my door this afternoon?" She asked stepped out of the house.

Emma sighed. If she wasn't trying to delay going home to spend time with her parents, and wanting to avoid doing Christmas things, she would have asked Henry to deliver Ruby's present.

"It's not from me." She said lifting the present from the shopping bag and holding it out to Regina.

"Henry already gave me a present." Regina reminded her, wanting to know who it was from before she touched it.

There was no-one else in the town who would want to give her a present. She looked at the offered item, suspicious, and suspecting a trick. Was there some magic spell on there? Perhaps it was a more mundane trap. Whoever it was had been foolish to think she would accept it just because Emma brought it to her. Unless it was Snow White…

"It's from Ruby." Emma spoke quickly, noting the look on Regina's face was not happy.

It was a little like the look she had before using her magic. Her eyes darkened and her lips pressed into a thin line. Emma didn't want her to use a fireball on it before she had a chance to hand it over. She wanted to be able to tell Ruby with a clear conscience that she had handed the present over. What Regina did with it after that was up to her.

"Ruby?" Regina echoed her, still sounding distrustful.

"Yes, you know, Ruby. From the diner. Little Red Riding Hood." Emma prompted.

"I am aware of her identity. What I don't understand is why she is sending that to me."

"Because it's Christmas and she wants to send you a present!" Exasperated Emma pushed the present into Regina's chest. "And she wanted me to deliver it to you. So here you go."

Regina didn't move her hands to take the present, leaving Emma standing there holding it against her. Eventually Emma rolled her eyes, but stubbornly refused to lower the present.

"Will you just take it so I can go."

"No."

"Take it."

Regina backed away from Emma. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What?"

"If you wanted to give me something cursed or whatever you should have said it was from Henry. I can't believe anyone else would want to give me a present for Christmas or otherwise. At least, not anyone in this town."

"You think…" Emma laughed as she realised what Regina was saying. "It's just a present, I promise. I saw her pick it out and watched her wrap it. It won't explode or anything."

Regina shook her head as Emma took a step forward. "I don't want it."

"Don't be silly. It's a Christmas present."

Regina reached for the door behind her, moving backwards. "Just… take it away."

She quickly stepped into the house and slammed the door before Emma could try giving her the present again.

"Oh for…" Emma tucked the present under her arm and knocked on the door with her free hand. "Regina, open up."

She began alternating between ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door. Perhaps if she annoyed Regina enough she would just take the stupid present. Eventually she wondered if Regina was using her magic to block the sound. She gave the bottom of the door a swift kick, but not too hard just in case Regina could still hear her.

_Now what? _

She didn't want to take the present home and have to explain it to her parents. Ruby hadn't said it was a secret, but she wasn't sure her parents would understand. She had to leave it here. Not by the front door though.

_You're the Sheriff, Emma. Think of something._

A few minutes later she crept around to the back of Regina's house. If anyone saw her she could say she was following a missing cat. That sounded plausible. It could be climbing one of Regina's trees right this minute, and if she happened to come across an open window or door as she walked around so much the better. She could sneak in, chuck the present under Regina's Christmas tree and get back out before anyone could stop her.

Her plan worked up to the point where she found the garden doors weren't locked, but then she went inside and realised that there weren't any Christmas decorations. Keeping her eyes and ears peeled for Regina, and using all the stealth skills she had picked up in her misspent youth, Emma headed towards the living room. If there was a Christmas tree, it would be there. Thankfully she knew where she was going.

She wondered what had happened to the decorations she had seen through the front door this morning, when Henry dropped off his present. This hallway had been decked out in all its Christmassy glory. Had Regina taken them back down?

The living room door was open, so she didn't have to worry about it making a noise. She stepped inside and took a look around. No decorations in here either. Regina had said she would put Henry's present under the tree, but if it was upstairs… Emma wasn't willing to risk going all the way up there.

About to leave, something caught her eye. It was the bright Christmas paper covering Henry's present, sitting above the fireplace. Emma took a step towards it, noticing the potted plant next to it. It was rather strange, more like a stick than flowers. On closer inspection she realised that was exactly what it was. Some kind of tree; still just a sapling. Another one of her precious apple trees? Was that Regina's Christmas tree?

"Miss Swan, you have exactly three seconds to explain yourself."

Emma froze at Regina's voice. "I…"

"Why you thought you could break into my house, knowing I have magic again now… it shows you're just as idiotic as your father."

Emma placed Ruby's present next to Henry's. "I'm sorry. I was just leaving."

Regina blocked the exit as Emma tried to go. "Is this the example you want to set for Henry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone tells you no, but instead of walking away you choose to break the law. As Sheriff it will send a rather conflicting message, don't you think?"

"I'm not stealing anything."

"It's called breaking and entering, or entering without permission… I do hope you didn't resort to breaking anything to get in here?"

"Of course not!"

"Good."

"…So are you going to let me go? Or do you want to call the Sheriff's office and report me?"

Regina smiled as she considered the options. "I could call your parents. Your father is your new deputy isn't he?"

Emma frowned. Could she get into trouble with her parents if she was an adult? It wasn't like they had raised her, but she knew they would be disappointed. What were her other options? Beg Regina for mercy?

Perhaps a distraction would work just as well. "What happened to your decorations?"

As was usual in her conversations with the Sheriff, Regina was thrown off balance. "Decorations?"

"Your Christmas decorations. I saw them this morning, but now they're gone. What happened?"

"I took them down again."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't need them."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. I wouldn't expect you to."

"Why bother to put them all up if you were going to take them down before the big day?"

"That's really none of your business now, is it." It was a statement, not a question.

"I guess if you have everything you want and can get anything else with your magic, every day is like Christmas." Emma's reply was a little flippant and she instantly regretted it as she realised that there was one thing Regina wanted which she didn't have. "I'm sorry."

"I could force Henry back here with my magic, but it wouldn't be a real Christmas. Not like the last decade's worth we spent together." Regina shot back, angry and hurt.

Trying to avoid escalating the fight and wanting to get back to her Christmas browsing, Regina sought to change the conversation.

"Why are you trespassing when you could have left the present on the doorstep?"

"I… uh…" Emma couldn't remember the answer.

"I'm sure your parents want to spend as much precious time with you as possible for Christmas."

_Ah, yes. That's right. _The real reason she was hiding out in Regina's house. Not something she could confide in her about.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm waiting Miss Swan."

"I'm just making sure you got the present."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and by the way, that apple tree is not a good substitute for a Christmas tree. You can't even hang decorations on it."

"Why would I need a Christmas tree? I wasn't expecting any presents." The words slipped out before she could stop them.

Emma realised that Regina reminded her of herself, from before Henry had returned to her life. She had been on her own for so long, never having friends or presents on her birthdays and at Christmas. Regina looked longingly at the apple tree.

"Henry would always help me decorate the tree." Regina added. "It became a family tradition. I still have every decoration he made at Christmas time, the school would always get them to make something for the top of the tree whether it was an angel or a star… Now they're in a box in the attic."

Emma wanted to ask to see them, but she was scared Regina would say no. Would it be asking too much, considering their animosity?

"Would you like to see them?" Regina suddenly surprised her, as if sensing Emma's unasked question.

"You don't mind?"

"If you're not in a rush to leave. You can tell me how Henry is doing."

She had seen the pity in Emma's eyes when she mentioned decorating the tree with Henry and refused to allow it. The other woman could not be allowed to feel sorry for her. If she showed Emma the decorations, reminding her how much time she had missed with Henry, she could be the one to have pity. It would also give her a chance to ask how he was. If he was doing all his homework and if he had made any new friends. She was desperate to know that. Friends were important.

Emma agreed and followed Regina up the stairs. She did wonder if it was some kind of trap. The ladder into the attic didn't creak or break beneath her steps and Regina went up first, turning on the light.

Emma ducked her head under the low beam and walked into the main area of the attic. Plain boxes were stacked neatly around the edges, large letters written with black markers identifying the contents inside.

"So this is twenty eight years worth of memories." Emma breathed in the warm air, surprised at how fresh it smelt.

"I kept all of Henry's old toys and some of the boxes have photos. A lot of it is just junk, things I brought over from the other world when I didn't know what I would need." Regina walked amongst the boxes, knowing exactly where the box would be.

"Like what?"

"Clothes, jewels… I knew I wouldn't have my magic, but didn't quite believe the promise the curse would give me happiness…. Ah, here it is." She began lifting boxes out of the way, restacking them once she had removed the one she wanted.

Regina walked towards Emma, placing the box on the floor in front of her and kneeling down beside it. She tugged at the tape on top and pulled apart the flaps holding it closed. There were layers of old newspaper protecting the items inside. She unwrapped the first one and held it out to Emma.

"This was last years."

It was a star, covering in silver glitter with different shapes cut out to make it look more like a snowflake at the centre. Regina reached back into the box as Emma examined it.

"You promised to tell me how Henry is doing." She reminded her as she uncovered the next item. "Are you checking that he finishes his homework?"

"Yes. He got a B for his last history paper and an A on his book report. There's an art project he has to work on over the holidays, which he _has _started and I'll make sure he finishes it before he has to go back to school. What's that?"

"A snowman picture. He was six, the teacher drew the outlines and cut out the shapes for the eyes and nose etc. The children had to stick on the balls of cotton wool and the shapes. Henry used some of the glitter glue to decorate it, see here."

"It's got his name on, but no age. How do you remember when he made it?"

Regina passed her another item. "He's my son, I remember everything. It doesn't matter if it was when he lost his first tooth or the day he cried because he thought he has lost his favourite stuffed toy."

"What's this?" Emma laughed, holding the misshapen object carefully.

"An angel." Regina tried to hide her own smile. "He was too young to realise that something made from card would be delicate. At least, more delicate than the heavy books he placed on top of it in his school back. He cried when he got home and realised it was ruined."

"You still kept it."

"And put it on top of the tree."

"Why?"

"Because he had spent time making it, and because it was important to me."

"He was lucky."

"What?"

"To have you. Someone who cared about him, who probably told him that this was the most wonderful angel you had ever seen…"

Regina nodded. "I did."

"Not everyone has that. I didn't."

"But you do now. Your parents are probably already waiting to make Christmas decorations with you and Henry so that they'll have something to keep…" She saw Emma's face and paused. "…What's wrong?"

Emma passed the angel back to her. "Nothing."

"You look like you're about to cry."

" 'm not." Emma turned her face to look around the room, trying to blink her eyes and stop herself from crying.

"Oh for… here." Regina used her magic and passed Emma a tissue.

"I said I'm not going to cry!" Emma scrambled to her feet, away from her.

Regina began repacking the decorations, using her magic to reseal the box. She chose to ignore Emma's emotional outburst, a little afraid to ask the reason. It would be awkward if Emma wanted to confide in her and she wasn't sure how to deal with the Saviour in tears. Making someone cry wasn't the same when she hadn't intentionally caused it.

"See that Henry finishes his art project in plenty of time. A last minute rush job will not get him a good grade." Regina brushed invisible dust from her clothes as she stood up.

When she looked at Emma, the other woman still had tears in her eyes. Her hand clenched into a fist. It wasn't like she could go and offer her a hug. Making someone feel better was something she left to other people. She should go and talk to Ruby or her parents if something was upsetting her.

"Regina…"

"Yes?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"After having Cora for a mother, how did you become such a good mother to Henry?"

Regina wasn't sure whether to be insulted at the insinuation about her mother or pleased at the compliment about herself. Of course, Henry had made it easy. He was just so perfect and she had wanted a child for such a long time…

"I wasn't always the Evil Queen." Regina reminded her.

"It's just that everyone expects me to be this person, mother, daughter, saviour and I've never been any of them before."

"I can't answer the saviour part, but the rest… I'm sure your family will help you figure it out."

"But they expect me to know already. I'm scared I'll just disappoint them."

Regina rolled her eyes. "What's the one thing you've always wanted?"

"A family, but…"

"Then stop wasting my time and go and be with them. I doubt the perfect Snow White and Prince Charming are going to think you're letting them down, whatever you do. All they can think about is happiness and rainbows when you're around, you're their daughter and nothing will change that."

"I…"

"I think it's time for you to get out of my house. I'm not going to stand here and waste time giving you a pep talk to make you feel better. _You _have a family who will happily do that for you." Regina picked up the box and turned her back on Emma.

She refused to weaken herself further by being nice to the woman who had taken Henry from her. Who would be building new memories with Henry this year, ones that might make him forget his past ones with her. She heard Emma step onto the ladder as she began walking the box back to its assigned place. Emma's departing words were whispered, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Regina stared at the new present next to Henry's and shook her head. She still didn't understand it. When she had told Emma either she could return it to Ruby, or she would, Emma had told her what Ruby had said. Perhaps it was the idea that she would storm into the diner and hand in back in front of everyone, but Emma also thought Regina should know the truth. She could sort of understand why Ruby thought this new life was better than her old one, after Emma had told her, but that wasn't how the curse was supposed to work.

She walked back into her study and sat down at the computer. The page with the ideas for Henry was still showing. She moved the mouse and clicked on the search filters. She hated the idea of receiving a present and not giving one in return. It didn't feel right, as though she owed something. They didn't have 'present ideas for werewolves' so she stuck to female presents and selected the appropriate age range. She didn't mind using the computer to select a present for Ruby.

A reminder popped up on the screen, warning that Christmas was near and delivery before then was only guaranteed for the next three days. She selected the gift wrap option for Ruby's present at the payment section and then went back to add the item she had found for Henry. She could still go to the shops and return it when she found something.

* * *

Emma opened the front door and looked around at the chaos, wondering if she still had time to leave before anyone noticed her. There was tinsel everywhere, hanging off the back of the sofa, escaping from boxes on the floor and piled up on the coffee table. Other Christmas decorations filled the spaces in between. She took a step backwards, but her parents had heard the door open and their heads appeared over the back of the sofa.

"Emma, you made it!" Mary Margaret beamed as she looked at her daughter.

"Yeah, I…" Resigned to her fate, she entered and closed the door behind her. "Do you think you have enough decorations?"

"I hope so, but we can always pop to the shops if we run out. Where's Henry?"

"After school club. I'm picking him up in about an hour."

"So that means we have you all to ourselves. Wonderful."

Emma slipped off her jacket and carefully picked a less hazardous path to her parents. They were sitting on the floor trying to untangle the Christmas tree lights. She sat down next to Mary Margaret and watched as they worked together to undo the knots and lay them out in a straight line.

"Should we leave the tree until Henry gets home?" Emma asked.

"Oh yes, but we're getting the lights ready first. I thought we could hang all the rest before he gets home, as a surprise, but the tree should wait until we're all together. Then this afternoon we can bake cookies and make popcorn strings to hang on the tree…" Mary Margaret paused as she looked at Emma's face. "Unless there's anything in particular that you wanted to do? Your own Christmas traditions?"

Emma shook her head. "No, that sounds like it covers everything."

"Thank goodness. I think your mother has a schedule with it all planned out." David teased, winking at Emma. "She's even set a pile of Christmas films by the TV for you to choose from. I think we have enough for one a day until Christmas. If we run over on one thing it will throw the whole thing off track."

"Oh!" Mary Margaret nudged him with her foot; he was too far away for anything else. "I'm not that bad. Am I?"

He laughed. "No. Not really."

Emma averted her eyes as they gazed at each other, looking like a pair of lovesick puppies. "So what's next? What can I do to help?"

"Right." David cleared his throat. "Why don't you two start on the tinsel and I'll check the lights are working. If you like when its time to get Henry I can pick him up and leave you two making the cookies."

"I don't mind getting him."

Mary Margaret took her hand. "Oh, it'll be so much fun, just the two of us. I've got five different Christmas shaped cookie cutters and then when they'd finished Henry can help us decorate them."

Emma realised that she didn't really have a choice, not without upsetting her mother, so she nodded her agreement. They started to hang decorations from the ceiling and wrap the tinsel around the banisters. Emma was surprised at how much energy Mary Margaret had, she seemed so different from the woman she met when she first arrived in Storybrooke.

By the time David brought Henry home, they had abandoned the decorations in favour of starting the cookies. They wanted them to be ready nice and early so they could sample a few when they watched the film. Henry seemed eager to help decorate the cookies, though they weren't cooled yet. When Emma told him they could do the tree first he got a little quieter, but she put it down to him having a long day. She wondered whether she should tell him about her visit to Regina's and seeing his decorations. David got out a little stool so Henry could reach the top of the tree and put Mary Margaret's glass dove at the top.

"A dove?" Emma had asked when she saw it.

"Yes, it's a symbol of peace. I couldn't choose between an angel or a star, then I saw it in the store and it just felt right."

After Emma tucked Henry into bed that evening, reaching under his pillow to remove his torch in what had become familiar routine, and perched on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I saw your m… I saw Regina today."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing. She let me see some of the Christmas decorations you had made."

"It's so embarrassing. I don't know why she keeps them, I was so young and they were just awful…"

"They're wonderful." Emma assured him. "She's just proud of you."

"Which one did she have on the tree this year?"

Emma paused, not sure how to answer that. "I didn't see a Christmas tree, she took me up to the attic to look at the ones in a box."

It wasn't really a lie, and if it was it was just a little white lie she reasoned. Regina might still put up her decorations.

Emma reached out to put the torch on the bedside table. "If you make something this year we can ask Mary Margaret to put it on top of her tree."

"I already wrapped it up and gave it to m… Regina. I didn't know what else to get her for Christmas."

"I think that was a good idea, she'll really like that. Is there anything you want to do for Christmas? I know all the decorations are up, but if there's anything you want to do to make it special…"

Henry shrugged. "Mary Margaret seems to have it all planned."

"If there's anything you used to do that she hasn't thought of…"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay." She leant over to kiss his forehead. "Night Henry."

"Night mom."


	6. Chapter 6

Regina opened the front door, expecting to see Emma waiting with Henry. She wasn't sure what her son was doing here; once again no-one had called to warn her he was coming over. It had been a couple of days since she had seen Emma and she wasn't expecting to see anyone else until Ruby's present arrived and she had to drop it off at the B&B. Thankfully her magic took care of the decorating problem and she moved the two presents from the fireplace to under her new tree.

"Hey." He greeted her, looking so happy she wondered what sort of mischief he had been getting into.

"Why aren't you at school?" She asked, noticing his school bag slung over one shoulder.

"It's lunchtime."

"You know you're not allowed to leave school grounds without an adults permission. Henry, if your teacher realises you could get in trouble and…"

"Chill." He told her, his smile faltering a little. "I got permission."

"And they know you've come here? Emma knows?"

He scrunched up his nose, the way he always did when he was thinking about the best way to break bad news. "I said I was meeting my mom for lunch and the school just assumed that meant Emma and I told Emma I couldn't meet her for lunch because I had a special project to finish."

"Henry!" She didn't know whether to be angry that he had tricked his teacher or pleased that he was here.

He didn't lie and if he had told the school that, then he still thought of her as his mother. She shook her head. She couldn't take him back to the school and get him in trouble. If Emma found out, it would be up to her to deal with it. She didn't have to be the mother who told him off for skipping school now. Of course, if it wasn't important she might still have a word with him.

"Come on in. Did you bring a packed lunch or would you like me to make you a sandwich?"

"Sandwich please."

Regina closed the door behind them, checking first to see if anyone had seen Henry on her doorstep. The coast looked clear.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as they walked towards the kitchen.

"I need some help with Emma's present."

Regina stopped. "Henry, I…"

"No, I don't mean money or anything. I was just thinking, you've got all those photos up in the attic, boxes and boxes, so maybe I could take a few to put in a photo album for Emma. She might like to have them. Mary Margaret is always talking about how she wants more photos of Emma and how she wishes Emma had kept school photos and things…" He watched Regina move about the kitchen, getting the food set out on the counter for his sandwich and wondered if she was going to say no.

Regina waited until she had her back to him, removing items from the fridge, before answering. "That sounds like a lovely present. I'm sure she'll love it."

"Great. So can we up after lunch and pick some?"

"Of course." Regina waved her hand and a couple of boxes appeared on the counter next to him. "Why don't you eat your sandwich and I'll start finding ones of you on your own."

"You used magic!" Henry sounded upset. "I thought you weren't going to do that anymore."

"It's quicker this way." Regina told him, cutting the sandwich into quarters and sliding it across to him.

She tidied up as he took a bite of the sandwich, still looking disappointed in her, but knowing that he wanted the photos more than he wanted to tell her off. Regina lifted the lid of the first box, simply labelled 'Henry Ages 0-3' on the side. She had left the boxes with photos of her and Henry together in the attic and used her magic to replicate the boxes of the ones of him on his own. He would never have know, and whatever he didn't want could be removed just as easily with another spot of magic. This way she wouldn't loose any of the photos. She showed him a couple as he ate, letting him pick with nods of his head at the ones he wanted, then returning the ones he didn't want to the box when she had gone through them all. When she reached the third box he had finished his sandwich and she made him wash his hands before letting him go through the photos on his own. She smiled at the pile he selected, more than enough to fill an album.

"Thanks for lunch and for the photos." He told her. "I'd better get back to school."

"Of course."

He tucked the photos into his bag and Regina reached into her purse. She handed him twenty dollars.

"To buy a photo album." She told him. "And some extra spending money."

"You don't have to…"

"It's my last chance to give you pocket money. I'm sure you've got other presents you want to buy…"

He hugged her. "Thank you."

"Go on, back to school before anyone finds out you were here."

"Okay."

On the way back to the front door, he stuck his head into the living room, to see what she had put on top of the tree. It was bare. He smiled to himself. Emma was right, she would like his present.

* * *

That afternoon, there was another visitor at Regina's home. She sighed before opening the door to face Emma, hoping she hadn't come to quiz her about Henry's visit. Before the curse broke Emma had spent plenty of time with him without her permission.

Emma smiled nervously at Regina and held out a plain white envelope. "Don't worry, it's not another Christmas present."

"Clearly." Regina folded her arms, refusing to take it. "What is it?"

"I promised Henry I'd ask about any spare tickets for his Christmas play, in case you wanted to go."

"You got me a ticket?" Regina was surprised.

"Henry wants you to go. I haven't told him I got one, in case you didn't want to go. I think he'd be upset."

"How much do I owe you for the ticket?" She asked, uncrossing her arms and accepting the envelope.

"Are you coming to it?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, you don't have to decide right away. Take the ticket and check your calendar or whatever."

Regina turned to take her handbag hanging on the hook by the front door. She reached inside for her purse and held out some money toward Emma.

"For the ticket."

Emma shoved her hands into her pockets. "No, that's ok. You keep it."

"I insist."

"Look, Henry wants you there so giving you the tickets is sort of like a present from me to him, y'know?"

Regina shook her head. "Miss Swan…"

"And I've been thinking about what Ruby said. You gave Henry a great life here, he had the best of everything which is more than I could have hoped for. So, the tickets are like a thank you… a Christmas present." Emma took a step backwards.

"What?" Regina could feel a headache coming on. "Miss Swan I am the Evil Queen who cursed your family, causing them to be separated from you for your entire life. You can't give me a Christmas present."

"Well, technically you have to open it before Christmas and I've told you what it is, so it's not really a Christmas present."

"Then let me give you the money for it."

"You really don't like the idea of getting presents, do you?"

"I've got one from Henry, that's all I want."

"Well, too bad. Enjoy." Emma hopped off the bottom step and walked away quickly.

Regina put the purse back in her handbag and closed the door. She walked into the living room and propped the envelope up next to the presents, frowning and shaking her head at the sight. The apple tree looked a little small next to the three items. With a wave of her hand she sped up its growth to the point where it grew several new branches.

_Much better. _She looked back at the envelope. _Damn. Another present_.

She really didn't want to have to give Emma anything. The woman had already taken Henry from her. But the ticket was a nice gesture. She tried to think what she could give her in return. Henry had already taken photos for his present to her. She wasn't sure the internet would have the answer to this one. She needed to think of something a little more personal, it was only fair.

Then she thought back to something Henry had told her, and had an idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Nearly there, just one more chapter I reckon. It might be shorter than the others, I won't know until I finish writing it. :)**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. Regina held the ticket tightly in her hand and slipped into the back of the town hall. Letting the school hold it's play here had been her idea. It got the whole town involved, letting them come and watch the children. The money raised from ticket sales went to provide toys for the children spending Christmas at the hospital. Having the play on Christmas Eve meant fewer people would be working and could attend. She could hear the opening music and hoped no-one would notice the door opening. She had used magic to make herself invisible as a precaution and stood at the back, wondering when Henry would be on.

The younger classes came on first, the way they usually did, making up the background as trees or animals. What had Henry said he was going to be this year? No, he hadn't told her, he just said it was a speaking part. She looked around at the audience, noting that Prince Charming was in the front row. Snow White would be backstage with the other teachers who organised it. Had she helped Henry with his costume this year?

There were footsteps running in the hallway outside. Regina just stepped out of the doorway in time as Emma came rushing through. She grinned sheepishly as everyone turned to stare, apologising in whispers for being late. The people in the back row moved along to make room for her as the children continued the play. She watched as Emma took the second seat in and then sat down, leaving the end seat free. Emma turned around to look at the back doors, waved and patted the seat next to her.

Regina looked around, expecting to see someone else standing at the back with her. There was no-one there. It was impossible that Emma would be able to see her. She was using magic to hide…of course! Emma had magic. It was possible she could see through the spell and not even realise what she was doing. Walking slowly, in case she was mistaken, Regina went to the empty seat and sat down. Emma smiled at her and turned back to watch the play.

When it was over, and everyone was busy clapping the children, Regina headed to the doors. The invisibility spell would hold, but if someone bumped into her they would know she was there. When she reached the hallway, she teleported herself home. The Christmas presents were wrapped and waiting. She wanted to deliver them now, while everyone was still at the town hall. The tags on Emma and Ruby's just had their names. She had used different wrapping paper for Henry's so they wouldn't know the presents were from her. It was bad enough having to given them something for Christmas, it would be worse if they knew she had brought the presents.

* * *

"You were great kid!" Emma ruffled Henry's hair as she met him after the play.

Mary Margaret was still helping to clear up backstage and David had started putting the chairs away. There were all going to walk home together, picking up a takeaway hot chocolate from the diner as a treat for Henry. He had removed his costume and was wearing his everyday clothes, ready to leave.

"Did she come?" He asked, swiping her hand away and trying to straighten his hair.

Emma saw the way his eyes scanned the last few parents leaving with their children and was pleased she could tell him that yes, Regina had come.

"She sat next to me at the back. I was running late so your grandfather had to sit on his own at the front. Did you see me?"

"Yes." Henry frowned at her. "But you lied. She wasn't sitting next to you. I would have seen her."

"She was, she sat on the end. When I got here she was standing on her own by the back doors and there was an empty seat next to me so I waved her over. She left the second it was over, but she was definitely here."

"I don't believe you. She didn't come and you just want to make me feel better."

"Henry, I'm not lying to you."

"Then why didn't I see her?"

"It was dark…"

"I could see you…"

"Maybe…"

But Henry wasn't listening. He felt upset. She had never missed his play before. Even when she got really busy at work, or wasn't feeling well she had always come. It had been his first speaking role and she had missed it! It wasn't fair. He walked past Emma and returned backstage, telling her he had to get his coat. She heard the hiccough in his words and suspected he was about to start crying. Emma frowned and turned to her father.

"Change of plans. Can you walk Henry home without me, there's something I have to do."

"Of course."

He was in the middle of lifting a stack of chairs, so she couldn't see his face. Emma left before he could ask her where she was going.

* * *

Regina sat reading a book in the living room. The fire was just beginning to warm the room and along with her small reading lamp it was the only source of light. She had tucked her feet up under her on the soft cushioned chair and her head was tilted slightly forward as she concentrated on the pages. She found it was the best way to escape from the darkness that sometimes still caused a pain in her heart. When the pressure in her chest became too much to bear, when she feared returning to being the Evil Queen, she stopped and picked up a book. Something cheerful, with a happy ending and laughter. Not a fairy tale, but sometimes a children's book would suffice. It cleared her head, let her think calmly again, without emotions like rage ruling her.

In her own little world, she didn't even look up when the doorbell rang. Engrossed in the story, she didn't hear the loud banging that followed as someone knocked on the front door. A few minutes later and Emma stormed through the house, looking for her.

"Your security is pathetic." Emma told her as she slammed the living room door shut behind her.

Regina looked up from her book, a little disorientated at the sudden intrusion. "Did I forget to lock the back door again or have you resorted to breaking and entering?"

"One of your windows was open."

Regina patiently inserted a bookmark and closed the book. "Shouldn't you be with Henry, congratulating him on his performance in the play?"

"I was. He told me he didn't see you there."

"Of course not."

"Why?"

Regina stretched out her legs, speaking as though the answer was obvious. "I was invisible."

"I don't understand."

"I didn't want anyone to see me there. It was have been a distraction from the play. Clearly your own magic somehow allowed you to see through mine."

"Well Henry was upset. Why couldn't you let him see you?"

"It was a basic all or nothing spell, not requiring a lot of power." Regina stood up and went to return the book to one of the shelves, switching on the main lights in the room.

"He doesn't think you came to see him. He thinks I lied when I said you were sitting next to me."

"I'll explain when I see him."

"Come and tell him now."

Emma looked at the fireplace, noting how the apple tree was a little larger. She could see the ticket for Henry's play set against his present.

"I'm tired, I've had a long day Miss Swan."

"Really? I came over before the play this evening. I wanted to make sure you were coming. You didn't answer the door then either. What was so important?"

"I had some errands to run."

"Like what?"

"Christmas presents to deliver. I know you don't have a problem with the idea of trespassing so you won't mind that I put Henry's presents under your Christmas tree while you weren't home."

Emma looked shocked. "You what?"

"Nice decorations by the way. Did your mother buy all the tinsel in Maine, or just the supplies in Storybrooke?"

"I'm not here to talk about her, I came to talk to you about Henry!"

"Oh, please… Why would he care if I attended the play? All he ever wanted was his real mother and here you are. He even has his biological grandparents and found a way to break the curse. He's been trying to get away from me for so long that he should be happy thinking I didn't go."

"Then why did he ask me to get you that ticket? Why did he buy you a Christmas present?"

Regina could feel herself loosing control of her emotions. "How am I supposed to understand the workings of a good person, the mind of Snow White's grandson? I'm the Evil Queen."

She lashed out with her magic, causing the fire to grow and the floor to tremble. Emma looked frightened, but she held her ground. Regina waited until the earth was still and the fire settled before speaking again.

"Just leave me alone. Go, be with your family and stop breaking into my home. Next time you try…" She left the threat hanging, knowing Emma's parents had explained what she was capable of doing.

Emma just shook her head and walked to the front door. She thought Regina had been trying to change. This person wasn't the same one she had met when she first arrived in Storybrooke and it wasn't the same one she had seen with Henry since then. She hadn't wanted Henry to be disappointed, she had thought Regina would want him to know she still loved him. Had she given up? Were her parents right?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, final chapter! It went on a little longer than planned and couldn't bear to split it up into two chapters. **

* * *

Christmas morning came and Emma smiled when Henry came to wake her up. They rushed downstairs together, laughing and yelling 'Happy Christmas' through the large curtain Mary Margaret and David were using as a temporary door.

"No opening presents without us!" David called through.

"Let me make breakfast first!" Mary Margaret yelled back.

Henry and Emma looked at each other and grinned.

"I'll put the kettle on." Emma told him, heading into the kitchen area. "You get the cups."

"We're having more than hot chocolate for breakfast." Mary Margaret appeared, tying her dressing gown around her waist. "Christmas morning deserves a big breakfast."

"I'm not really hungry yet." Henry told her.

"Maybe just some toast?" Emma suggested, having filled the kettle.

David appeared and put an arm around his wife. "Good idea. We'll all help get it ready."

Mary Margaret made them sit down to eat the breakfast, forcing two slices of toast onto everyone's plate. Emma and Henry wolfed theirs down as quickly as they could, putting their plates into the sink when they had finished. David nudged his wife, only half his toast gone, and smiling to let her know he couldn't wait any longer either.

Mary Margaret sighed and nodded. "Fine, go pick out one present each. Thank goodness we prepared the lunch last night. Shouldn't have to do much this morning except switch on the oven."

David kissed her as she stood up. "The day is going to be perfect."

"It's our first Christmas as a family."

"I know, don't worry so much."

He went to sit on the sofa, Henry and Emma having taken up what little space remained on the floor by the presents. Henry was searching through the pile, taking out the ones for him and putting them in a little pile at his side, while Emma was sorting out the rest. She tossed one to her father as he sat down. He only just caught it.

"Okay, I wanna open this one first." Henry said, struggling to lift the largest present onto his lap.

"Wait for your grandmother." David reminded him.

"I'm here, I'm here." Mary Margaret assured them, sitting down beside him.

The next half hour was a blur of torn wrapping paper and ribbons as they ploughed through the presents. Emma caught her parents watching them and smiled to let them know she understood. She took a few minutes to watch Henry herself, wanting to remember their first Christmas together.

"Last one." Henry pushed a flat present over to Emma as David began collecting the discarded wrapping paper in a large black sack.

Emma looked at the tag. It just had her name, it didn't say who it was from. She showed it to her parents.

"Is this from you?"

"No." Mary Margaret shook her head. "Not our wrapping paper. What does the writing look like?"

"Just simple letters, nothing distinctive. It's been wrapped really well, feels like a book or something."

"Open it." Henry suggested. "Maybe you'll know who it's from when you see what's inside."

They all gathered around Emma as she opened the present.

"Another photo album." She said as she looked at the cover of the book and then up at Henry. "Is this from you?"

"No. All my photos fit into one."

"I guess now you'll have a spare one for all the photos of you and Henry." David told her.

"But who sent it?" Mary Margaret asked, trying to get a better look at it.

Emma turned it over as if searching for some clue. Maybe there was something written inside. She opened the cover and stared in shock, allowing the book to fall from her hands. Henry picked it up and started flipping over the pages of the album. He held it out to show his grandparents.

"I don't understand..." David began. "Who…"

"Mom!" Henry said triumphantly, smiling at Emma. "Uh, I mean, Regina. She knew I wanted to give you the photos of me and I told her how you didn't have any photos of you growing up. She must have got Sydney to find them for you."

"Why would Regina want to give you a present?" Mary Margaret looked concerned.

"I gave her a ticket to Henry's play."

"But she didn't attend." David pointed out.

"She did." Emma insisted, looking at Henry. "She said she was nearly late because she was delivering presents first. I just thought she meant yours."

"Wait, Regina was in our home?" David reached at his side for the sword he used to wear.

"Just to deliver presents." Henry assured him. "She does have magic now."

"And she used her magic to make her invisible so she could attend your play without anyone seeing her."

"Okay, I believe you now."

"Oh God." Mary Margaret sat down on the sofa, looking a little faint.

"What's wrong?"

"Regina broke into our home, she's using magic again… we need to do something."

"She didn't hurt anyone." Emma pointed out. "She just dropped off a couple of Christmas presents."

"How do we know that? She could have been doing anything while she was here. Don't you remember the last time she broke in? It was to set me up for Kathryn's murder."

"I'm sure she was just leaving the presents."

"Yeah, look at what she got for Emma. It's what you wanted, pictures from her childhood. If she was still Evil she wouldn't have thought to do something so nice." Henry pressed the book into Mary Margaret's hands so she could get a closer look.

When she saw the pictures, her eyes filled with tears. David reached out to hug her and looked down at them too.

"What's this one?" Mary Margaret whispered to Emma, pointing at the page.

"Looks like a school photo. I remember that awful haircut, I must have been about eleven then."

"And this one?"

Emma climbed up onto the sofa, next to her mother, to get a better look. Henry followed her and soon they were all looking through the photos as Emma tried to work out when they were all taken. When they reached the back page, they found a typed piece of paper.

**_I thought you might prefer to have your parents write the dates for the photos, to make it more personal, so I have listed them below._**

That was it.

Emma looked at her parents, then at Henry. "Would you mind getting me a pen, please."

He nodded and went to look for one. When he came back, he handed it to his grandmother.

"Are you sure?" She asked Emma.

Emma nodded and stood up. "Come on Henry, let's finish tidying away the wrapped paper."

Every so often she looked over at her parents. They were so engrossed in looking at the photos that they hadn't really begun writing the dates in yet.

Emma handed the black sack to Henry. "I have to go out for a while. Why don't you start taking some of your presents up to your room."

"Can I keep some of the games down here for us to play later."

"Sure."

"You're going to see her aren't you?"

Emma checked to make sure her parents were still busy with the photos. She was thinking about Regina's apple tree and the ticket placed with the two presents on the fireplace. She was remembering the box of decorations, the photo album Henry had given her and the way Regina had looked standing at the back of the town hall waiting for Henry's play to begin.

"Yes."

* * *

Who would be ringing her doorbell on Christmas morning? Regina pulled the blanket up over her head and shut her eyes tightly. Maybe she shouldn't have had that last glass of cider the night before. It they didn't leave in the next few seconds she was going to practice the spell for turning humans into animals.

The doorbell stopped and a familiar banging on the door began. It could only be one person. Regina teleported herself downstairs before Emma could try breaking into her house and quickly changed into more suitable clothes. She checked the peephole and opened the door.

"My first Christmas in over a decade where I didn't have to wake up before dawn, Miss Swan." She began, but Emma stepped into the house before she could finish what she wanted to say.

"You sent me the photo album. Why?"

"Henry gave you a photo album. I gave him the photos but it was his idea, his present."

"Not that one, the other one. Without a tag on, to say who it was from."

"How utterly ridiculous. Why would I give you a present?"

"I came to say thank you."

"Shouldn't you be at home with Henry? I'm sure he wants you to be there. Did he like my present?"

"Yes, he loved it. Regina, I want to thank you for all the photos. It must have taken Sydney days to get them all together."

"Sydney?" Regina looked horrified. "Why would I tell him what I was doing? I had to use magic to get all of them in time, some of the records would have been impossible to get without it."

Emma grinned. "I knew it."

"Fine. Yes, the photo album was from me. It's not a big deal, you gave me a gift so I had to give you one in return."

"You could have brought me anything: a scarf, socks… I don't know. This… this was something special."

"It was just something Henry said."

"No, it was more than that. It shows you care."

"Care? I'm the Evil Queen, I don't care about anybody."

"Have you opened your presents yet?"

"I was sleeping when you came and woke me up with all that racket."

"Open them."

"What?"

"Open your Christmas presents and then tell me that you don't care."

"I will open my presents when I want to and no sooner."

"You're not scared are you?"

"Scared?"

"That I'll see you opening the presents and know how much they mean to you."

"Oh please. I already know what Henry brought me. It's the same thing every year, apple scented bath stuff, with the last of his pocket money that he has been saving."

Emma waved towards the living room. "Then go ahead and once you've opened them I'll leave you alone."

"This will be the last time you ever come back here?"

"Unless you invite me."

"Very well, follow me."

Regina walked into the living room and picked up Henry's present. She showed it to Emma and took her time removing the ribbon and opening up the sides. Under the wrapping paper was a box. She opened the lid and pulled out a layer of tissue paper. Clearly Henry's wrapping skills were improving. She stared at Emma as she reached in to pull out the present.

"See..." She began, feeling triumphant, before surprise caused her to look down at her hands.

"Regina?" Emma called, walking towards her.

"I guess it's not bath stuff." Regina whispered, holding the hand-made present with care. "Did you know?"

Emma nodded. "He told me."

"Well, one last one for the collection." She tried to hide a sniffle. "I think it deserves to go on a tree, don't you?"

Emma watched as Regina's magic filled the room. The little apple tree sprang from the fireplace and settled on the floor. Within seconds it had grown almost to the ceiling, leaves sprouting and apples growing on the branches. Regina floated the item in her hands to the top of the tree and used her magic to set it at the top. Then she turned back to Emma and waited.

"Happy Christmas." Emma held out her arms and walked to Regina's side, knowing the other woman wouldn't willingly walk into them by herself.

"Thank Henry for me." Regina asked as she allowed Emma to wrap her arms around her.

"You can thank him yourself."

"You should get back to your family."

"I'd invite you, but…"

Regina laughed. "Not even Christmas could make that happen."

"Maybe…"

"No, we're all where we're supposed to be, and with those we're meant to be with. Our pasts affect the future and I am the Evil Queen."

"You were the Evil Queen." Emma corrected her.

"Either way, you're meant to spend Christmas with Henry and your parents." Regina tried to step away from the hug, realising that it had gone on a little too long.

Reluctantly Emma released her. "You shouldn't be alone."

"You can't save everyone Emma."

"I'm not the saviour. Henry started that rumour."

"Actually Rumplestiltskin did." Regina directed her towards the front door. "Your parents will be wondering where you are."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Emma put her hand out to stop Regina from opening the door.

"What now Miss Swan?"

"I didn't give you a Christmas present."

"The ticket…"

"Was from Henry. He wanted to give it to you."

"But you found one for me, so..."

"It doesn't count."

"I really don't need any more Christmas presents. The one from Henry would have been enough."

"But you got me a present, and like you said, if someone gets you something you have to give them something in return."

"You have my permission to forget it."

Emma smiled. "Sounds just like a royal command."

"Well, I was the Queen."

"Good thing you're not anymore."

"Really. Why is that?"

"It means I can ignore you and give you a present."

"I…"

Regina's words were cut off when Emma cupped her cheeks and kissed her. It was a simple, chaste kiss and it left Regina unable to speak. Emma removed her hands and watched Regina for some kind of a reaction.

"I get it if you don't want to say anything, I don't really understand it myself… It's just that after the last couple of days, first showing me Henry's decorations, then at the play, letting him give me the photos and your present… I thought… but it was stupid. This would have worked out better if you had your Christmas decorations up, you know. Then I could have said it was because of the mistletoe or something and I wouldn't feel like such a fool for kissing you… Forget it…"

Regina waved her hand and the hall filled with Christmas decorations. As Emma looked up, she caught sight of some mistletoe, wondering if Regina was trying to save her feelings.

Then Regina's face was inches from her own. She took a deep breath. Slowly, as if expecting her to back away, Regina brought her lips to Emma's.

"There." She spoke calmly, as if confirming to herself that she could do it.

Emma just looked at her in amazement and reached out her hand to link her fingers with Regina.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"Just seeing what it feels like."

"It's Christmas. You need to get home."

"You could let go first."

"You held my hand."

"Do you want it back?"

Regina smiled at the silly question. "Eventually."

Emma raised the hand to her lips, kissing Regina's knuckles before releasing her. "Are you going to invite me back?"

"Since when have you needed an invitation?"

"Since you wouldn't open your presents until I promised not to come back without an invite."

"I release you from your promise. I didn't expect you to adhere to it."

"I'm a girl of my word."

"Good to know."

"So, will you be a home tomorrow?"

"Facing a dragon would be less terrifying than trying to go out on Boxing Day with all the sales."

"I'll think of some excuse and come over."

"Emma, there's a lot of reasons…"

"You called me Emma. Now I know you like me."

"Emma…"

"I could get used to hearing you say my name like that."

"Miss Swan!"

"Don't go and spoil it now." Emma stroked a hand through Regina's hair. "I'll come over tomorrow and we can talk."

"About what?"

"This."

"Yes, we should see if we can figure it out."

Emma laughed. "As soon as I can. I'll try not to be too early, in case I wake you."

She kissed Regina again and opened the door. Regina waved goodbye, still feeling a little dizzy. When Emma was gone and she was alone again she looked around at the decorations. She couldn't bring herself to remove them now.

* * *

**AN: The end - please tell me what you think... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: As requested, an epilogue for the Christmas Presents story (part 1 of 3). Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma was checking the supplies at the Sheriff's station. It was New Year's Eve and there would be an untold number of people drinking in Storybrooke tonight. Some of them might end up here and she wanted to count the blankets...

Okay, that was a lie. She knew it and if anyone else had been there they would have too. Only, they wouldn't have known why. She had been trying to keep busy for the past few days as she tried to understand how she was feeling. Her mind kept wandering back to Christmas Day and the moment she had kissed Regina. There had been butterflies in her stomach as she plucked up the courage to offer the ex-mayor her Christmas present. When Regina had kissed her back she assumed the attraction went both ways. She had gone back to the manor on Boxing Day, just as she had promised.

_But Regina hadn't answered the door._

She had waited for ten minutes, ringing the doorbell and knocking loudly. She had gone around to the back of the house and tried the doors and windows. They were all securely locked. Regina's car was still in the driveway, so Emma knew she was home.

"Stupid!" Emma muttered as she knocked the pile of blankets over and they spilled onto the floor.

"Hey Emma." Ruby said, walking in and taking a look around. "Lunch has arrived, where do you want it?"

"Who cares? I've got too much to do…" Emma winced as she heard the way she was talking to her friend. "God, I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't mean that."

"Need a hand?" Ruby asked, kneeling down to pick up some of the blankets.

"It's okay, I'm just a little…"

"Grumpy? Well Storybrooke already has one of those so cheer up. It's New Years Eve and tomorrow we all start a new chapter of our lives."

"It's just another day. Nothing actually changes, you know."

"Are you kidding? This is the first proper celebration we've had for twenty-eight years. Since you got here everything's been changing."

"Not everything." Emma muttered.

Ruby just looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"It's not important. I'm just preparing for tonight and need to go home and get some rest first."

"If you want I can watch the station for a couple of hours."

"What about Granny, doesn't she need you…"

"I'll ring her. She won't mind." Ruby picked up the phone, dialling before Emma could object.

Once that was sorted, she made Emma go home; telling her the lunch would keep in the fridge, in case she wanted a snack later.

* * *

Regina lay curled up under the blankets on her bed. There was no real reason to get up; she was almost out of food in her cupboard for the first time in twenty-eight years. She had panicked when Emma came over on Boxing Day. Her head was still spinning from the kiss and she froze near the door, unable to open it. She heard Emma make her usual trek around the house looking for another entrance but this time everything was securely locked. By the time her panic attack was over, the Sheriff was gone and she was alone again.

She realised she didn't even know what day it was. The phone was unplugged and her cell battery had died on Boxing Day morning when she left the charger downstairs. It had seemed like such a simple solution, to avoid Emma by staying in her room for the day. After a while she couldn't bring herself to leave the bed. It was that damn mistletoe, still over the doorway. What if she opened it and Emma wanted to kiss her again? What if she didn't?

It was so easy being the Queen, even easier to be the mayor. She could push away her feelings and let others chase after her. Being Henry's mother, learning to love him, was something that frightened her at first. After a little while, when he was able to smile at her, or laugh and hug her back, she pushed aside her hatred for Snow White and concentrated on loving again. She knew Daniel would understand. They had never spoken of having children, but he would have been a wonderful father.

Her feelings for Emma were different. She wrapped her arms tighter around her knees as she remembered that she had kissed her back. There was a pain in her chest. She knew it was her punishment for betraying Daniel. She had promised to love him forever. After her mother had killed him, she swore there would be no-one else. It was her way to prove he was her True Love.

Maybe she wasn't Emma's True Love, a small part of her mind whispered. Maybe Emma's True Love was dead as well and they were just being given a chance to be happy for a little while. Daniel had told her to find love again. That could be it.

She could hear the happy shouts from outside her window. Curiosity had her peeking out from under the blankets.

_Damn it Regina, get it together. This is weakness. Get up. Get out of bed. Now! _She spoke sharply to herself, wincing as the words reminded her of her mother.

She stretched out her legs. They still worked. Slowly, she pushed back the blankets and sat up.

_Good, but keep going._

It was a struggle to get her legs over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. She kept telling herself it was the chill in her air, but her magic could fix that. She needed the cold. It helped to wake her up. She pulled on her dressing gown and went to stand by the window, opening the curtain just wide enough to look out with one eye.

The decorations were familiar, of course. A banner hung from the clock tower declaring the new year about start.

_A week. I've been here a whole week!_

It didn't seem possible. Regina raised a hand to her hair and wrinkled her nose as she realised how long it had been since she had washed it.

_First things first. _

She needed a shower. If she took a bath she would end up back in bed. A shower would keep her on her feet, keep her moving.

_Then what?_

She couldn't go to Archie for advice. There was no-one to talk to. A shower would help her think, help clear the cobwebs. That's what she told herself, looking for some kind of motivation.

* * *

Emma knew it was wrong to lie to Ruby, but while she really did need sleep she couldn't help herself. She walked past Regina's house, the same way she had been doing a couple of times a day for the past week. Everything looked the same. She felt certain that Regina hadn't skipped town. No-one else seemed to have noticed the lack of her presence, but Emma had been looking for her. Just in case. She couldn't bring herself to knock on the door again. What if Boxing Day was Regina's way of letting her down gently? Rejecting her without having to face her. Emma wanted to talk about it. She needed to see Regina face-to-face and explain. She didn't know what she was going to say, but she just knew what she had to do.

_There_. For a second Emma swore she saw the curtain twitch.

She blinked to clear her eyes and looked again. Was it open slightly? Was she imagining it? A few seconds later and it moved again, closing her out. Regina _was _in there.

_I knew it_!

Could she brave knocking on the door again?

She hesitated in front of the gold numbers and took a deep breath. Her mouth felt dry and she reached out. If Regina didn't answer this was going to be the last time she tried. She couldn't keep doing this to herself; it had gone on long enough.

Emma closed her eyes at the thought of giving up. It felt like people had been giving up on her throughout her entire life, from the families she was placed with to the social workers who were supposed to try and find her a new home. She didn't want to be like them, but Regina was making it so hard. She just wanted to see her, to talk to her and have a chance to sort out her feelings.

_Feelings? This is Regina! I need to figure out what's going on, we're not supposed to have feelings for each other. She hates my parents and she's supposed to hate me for coming back into Henry's life… but she kissed me back. _

Emma's arm dropped back to her side before she could ring the doorbell. She needed more time. Perhaps a short nap to help her feel more refreshed.

_And some new clothes, so I'm a little more presentable. _

Knowing Regina wouldn't appreciate the comfortable outfit she had put together this morning, Emma turned away. She smiled as she walked down the street. If she wanted the mayor to see her, maybe she had to have a better plan. If that failed, she was the Sheriff. Regina's skeleton keys had been confiscated for the good of the town. They were now in her possession.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel expertly around her head. She hadn't dared to look in the mirror until now, afraid of seeing dark shadows under her eyes and other unsightly signs that only magic could hide. As she wiped away the condensation with a wave of her hand and saw her reflection she paled. It was worse than she thought. Her eyes looked so large in the incredibly thinned face. When she raised a hand to see if the mirror-Regina was real, she noticed the bones in her hands had become more prominent. She remembered not feeling hungry on Christmas Day after Emma had left and intending to eat the left over food on Boxing Day, but that was when she retreated to her room. As her magic grew weaker and her appetite didn't increase she had brought less and less food up to her room. She was supposed to arrange for the food delivery three days ago, that was her schedule. It felt wrong to waste food so she only kept in enough to last until she could go shopping. If she was lucky she might have a few canned goods. There were always the apples in the garden, not that she could face going outside but if she could build up enough strength she might manage to bring on inside with her magic. Had she stored anything in the freezer? She liked to have something in for an emergency. In case she had to work late and still wanted Henry to eat a proper meal.

Yes, there might be some lasagne left. It wouldn't take long to heat up in the microwave. She averted her eyes from the mirror, sickened by the frail woman she saw there. She would make herself go downstairs and eat a large meal. Build herself up to go outside again. It was New Year's Eve, or maybe New Year's Day; she'd have to check somehow – maybe the television or her computer.

Once she was dry she headed into the bedroom, choosing a soft blouse, long skirt and warm cardigan to wear. Her moments were slow, her unused, sleepy muscles almost painful.

* * *

If it was New Year's Eve, then she had a New Year's resolution to make. Regina forced herself to eat the final mouthful of lasagne on her plate and leant back in her chair. It was a start in the right direction.

She tried using her magic to clean up, feeling relieved when it worked. It was a good sign. It meant she was getting stronger.

The Christmas decorations were still up. She had forgotten them. There were still a few days until they had to be taken down. They could wait.

The house was so quiet without Henry. She missed him so much. It got her thinking about her father and Daniel. It made her think about her mother. Everyone left her eventually. Except….Henry had chosen to leave and they hadn't.

Regina realised that she needed to see them. Or, at least, visit their graves. Her resolution for next year should be to spend more time at the mausoleum, she told herself. She always wanted to try and be a better person when she went there. It was as if she could hear them trying to remind her who she used to be.

Regina pushed herself out of the chair, one hand on the table just in case the sudden movement was too much for her legs. She waited a moment, just to be sure, then turned to the window overlooking her garden. Reaching a hand towards her apple tree, she teleported a handful of apples to take with her. In their natural state they had great healing properties and would restore what she had lost. It was ironic really, that she had used these same apples to try and harm Snow White.

* * *

_That was much better. _

Emma smirked as she saw her reflection, twirling to see the full effect of her new outfit. The shower had done her good; her hair was curled and looking smooth, her skin was almost glowing from the high temperature she had set and the feel of the new clothes against her skin was almost intoxicating.

Regina was going to open to the door to her; she had to. Emma knew it just as simply as she knew Leroy would end up drunk tonight.

Moving quickly down the stairs, she grabbed her keys and waltzed out of the door. She fancied a walk to Regina's, so she left her car where it was and headed towards Mifflin Street. People looked happy as they passed her and almost everyone wanted to stop for a chat, but she told them she couldn't stop and kept walking. She was practically whistling as she approached Regina's driveway.

_That's strange._ Emma paused at the gate.

Regina's car was gone.

* * *

Regina placed a gentle hand on her mother's stone coffin and finished her silent conversation. She moved to Daniel's side, but something inside made her head towards her father instead. Tracing the letters of his name on the plaque, she realised that every time she had come here it had been to ask his forgiveness. She had talked to him about Henry and her life in Storybrooke, but she always ended with an apology for what she had done. Now though, she wanted to talk about something different. She closed her eyes as she spoke. It made it a little easier to picture him standing there, listening to her. She thanked him for all the happy memories from her childhood, for loving her and making her feel special.

"You always called me your little princess. Mother never understood that was the only kind I wanted to be. You gave me Rocinante and arranged for me to have riding lessons. When mother was away you let me have the freedom to ride when and how I wanted. You taught me how to grow and care for the apple trees that provided the bulk of our income. Even though mother said I would never need to know it, you taught me, because it was part of your family traditions. I used to love walking through the orchard with you, listening to you explain everything from cultivating the right seeds to harvesting the apples. It was our secret world, because mother never wanted to understand what she called peasants work. You gave me an apple tree for my wedding present, knowing mother wouldn't approve but wanting me to try and find some happiness. Time and again you proved that you would do anything for me. That was the type of parent I wanted to be for Henry."

She paused. This time when she spoke to him there were no new stories about Henry, so instead she spoke to him about Daniel. How much she had loved him and how she hoped he would have given his blessing for them to get married.

"I know you liked him and he made me so happy. If things had been different… but mother didn't have her heart. I understand that now. Everything she did, she will always have that excuse. Everything I did, my heart remained within me. That kind of darkness filled my heart and changed me. I'm not worthy of the love Daniel had for me, or…" She squeezed her eyes tighter shut. "Or that anyone else might…"

"Yes you are."

Regina almost fainted on the spot. What ghost had come to haunt her now? The voice had been little more than a whisper; she couldn't be sure who it was.

"No…"

"Yes."

This time the voice was closer, louder and warm hands clasped tightly around hers. Regina opened her eyes and stared into the green of Emma's. She stepped back, pulling away as if Emma's touch had burned her.

"Miss Swan, what…"

"I came to find you."

"This is a private place, you have _no_ right…"

"You were supposed to let me in on Boxing Day. We were going to talk." Emma watched her try to back away further but the walls were too close together and there was nowhere for her to run.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Regina's emotions were in a whirl. One minute she had been feeling low, picturing the lost opportunities and reminiscing over the deaths of those she had loved. The next, she was interrupted and her senses went on high alert. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she felt a tingling along the back of her neck. The way Emma looked at her now, hurt in her eyes, it wasn't supposed to make her react this way. She turned away but all she could find to focus on were the coffins.

"Damn Regina, you look awful. What happened?"

Regina laughed at Emma's straightforward question. It was a little refreshing to have such open honesty instead of the political doubletalk, which had a powerful sting. Words like the ones her mother used to make her doubt herself. Emma said what she thought without censoring it first but the words weren't meant to hurt.

"I'm fine."

"I don't accept that."

Regina looked shocked as Emma suddenly straightened and a new light came into her eyes. She stopped just inches from the secret panel in the wall which would lead to the hidden room. It was only supposed to be used as a last resort.

"Emma… Miss Swan…"

"I know you can call me Emma. You called me that at Christmas. Do you remember?" Emma moved slowly towards her, hoping that by distracting Regina with her words she wouldn't notice just how close she was getting.

It was painful trying to move so slowly when she just wanted to rush towards her and wrap her up in her arms. Regina looked so fragile, her skin was pale and she had lost so much weight.

She saw Regina blink and took another half-inch step forward. It was like a game she had played as a child. One person turned away from the group, calling out numbers and the group could step forward that many steps, but if the person turned around and caught them they were out.

"So tell me the truth."

"About what?"

"Why didn't you answer the door when I came round? I waited and waited. I knew you were inside and you left me out there…."

"I assumed you came to the same conclusion I did."

"Which was?"

"That Christmas made you a little emotional and you wanted a reason to avoid your parents."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Regina regretted them. She didn't mean them, but she didn't know what else to say. It was as though someone else was putting these thoughts into her head and she wasn't in control.

Emma didn't seem phased. "Are you sure it wasn't because you were scared?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe not, but I think you are scared about loving people."

"You think I love you?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. You haven't given us a chance to talk and see how we feel. That kiss… those kisses, they meant we're at least attracted to each other."

"Don't you think that our lives are complicated enough…"

"I thought everyone from your world believed in love as the solution to everything."

Regina shook her head sadly. "Only True Love."

"Dammit Regina!" Emma was close enough now to grab hold of the front of Regina's blouse, which she did, pulling the other woman closer.

Her surprise at the action stopped whatever she was going to say. Regina looked down at Emma's hands, then back up into her eyes. She saw something there she hadn't seen in such a long time. She felt her chest constrict.

"Oh what the hell." She muttered, giving in and grabbing the top of Emma's arms to hold her still as she kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina felt her body relax. She felt Emma loosen her grip for a second before re-tightening it as she decided not to let go. They broke for air, just a few seconds, and then Emma kissed her again. When they parted Regina moved her hands down Emma's arms to try and encourage her to let go of her blouse.

Emma gave her a half-smile. "If you're worried about the blouse I wasn't kissing you right."

"It's not the blouse."

"You're not attracted to me?"

Regina took a deep breath. "I… I've been thinking."

"I heard what you said when I came in. You don't think you're worthy of love…"

"Did you hear the first part? Emma I killed people and ordered others killed, I tore out hearts – probably nearly as many as my mother did. They were right to call me the Evil Queen. I used my hatred of your mother to fuel the darkness and let it grow in my heart. I can't love anyone the way I used to, I'll always have that darkness inside me."

Emma snorted. "That's silly. This darkness you're talking about isn't a physical thing, it's just the way you think and how you let it guide your actions. You can change, you've already started."

"I guess I'll have to show you, to make you understand." Regina said the words calmly and reached into her chest.

She pulled out her heart and showed it to Emma, turning it around so that she could see for herself. As she stood there she felt numb and wondered if this was how her mother had felt all those years. It was certainly liberating. She thought about Daniel and was surprised that even speaking his name in her mind didn't cause her to react. So she tried Snow White, but again the same nothingness.

Her eyes wandered to Emma. "You see? It is a physical darkness."

"Christ Regina, put it back."

"I think I understand my mother a little better now…"

"Look, you need to…"

Her voice sounded almost dream-like. "My heart should probably be bigger, all the darkness it contains. Or perhaps there's a point it will start to shrink…"

Emma grabbed the heart and tried pressing it against Regina's chest, but she didn't know how it worked. "Why would you do such a stupid thing? You need your heart."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"It's just filled with Evil now."

"No, it isn't." Emma held it up so she could see. "Look, there's still some red in there. Here, and here. Don't give up on it yet."

Regina stared at her heart. "I didn't see those."

"Well maybe that's why you need me. To show you that there's still hope for you, there's still some goodness inside. Henry told me you love him so you must still be capable of love."

"Not being loved back helps the darkness grow."

"Nonsense."

"It's true."

Emma searched for some bit of truth to help her get through to Regina. "Then maybe the reason you still have red in your heart is because you have people who love you back. Like Henry…. And me."

"You love me?"

"Why else would I have come to your house like some deranged stalker a dozen times a day wondering if you'll ever talk to me again? Why would I be skipping work to try and talk to you, just because I want to see you and be with you?"

The heart in Emma's hand began to glow. She remembered what Mr. Gold had said about magic in general and hers in particular. Lowering her hand slowly, once again trying to avoid alerting Regina to her intentions, she held it back in position.

_Please don't let it be upside-down or backwards_, she prayed.

The heart slid into Regina as easily as it had been removed. She gasped and reached for the area, as if it's return was painful. All the emotions she had missed for those few minutes bombarded her senses as if she was feeling them for the first time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Emma asked, worried that she had done it wrong somehow.

Regina shook her head, trying to catch her breath. There were tears in her eyes and she leant back against the wall to steady herself.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I…"

"I'm _fine_." Regina insisted.

"How do you feel? I mean…"

"Yes it appears to be working."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"You want to know how I feel about you."

Emma nodded. "I've been waiting since Christmas."

But this is madness. She knows that, and still her hands tighten around Emma's waist. What will people think? What will Snow White say? Here in Emma's presence she just doesn't seem to care.

A faint smile tugged at Regina's lips. She wondered if Emma had used magic on her heart before returning it. Suddenly the words were a lot easier to say.

"I've been wondering since you accepted my first offer of a drink."

"...Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Say it again."

"Why?"

"Because you owe me. For making me wait this long."

"How long?" Regina smiled at her, wanting the same answer.

"Since you opened the door. I saw you and you took my breath away. If it hadn't been for Henry, and fighting over him and the curse… and you always seemed so distant. It wasn't until Christmas that I dared to hope…"

"You and Henry were so determined to break the curse. I was scared… I didn't understand how anyone could look past who I was and love me again."

"Well, I've fallen in love with you. I didn't think I'd be able to say it, but this past week I realised that not saying it…"

"I tried hiding just to avoid you saying it. Now I can't imagine not hearing it."

"You haven't said how you feel." Emma reminded her.

Regina rested her hands on Emma's hips and tilted her head, brushing her lips against Emma's ear. "I'd rather show you."

Emma knew she couldn't push Regina to use the 'L' word. It had taken a lot for her to use it. She understood that things would never be easy for either of them, at least not right away. Hopefully, at some point, they would find the kind of love that let them relax enough to trust the other person with their hearts. Though she hoped it would never be quite a literal as today.

"How long until you have to be back at work?" Regina asked, her hands roaming over Emma's top.

"Technically I'm still working."

Regina's hands paused.

"You're not the mayor anymore. You don't have to worry about it." Emma reminded her, with a sigh for the loss.

"You should be at work."

"Seeing you seemed more important."

"Emma…"

"Regina…" Emma tried to copy her tone of voice, and her heart flipped as she saw Regina smile back at her.

"Do I have to take you back to the Sheriff's station to make sure you go to work?"

Emma took a moment to think. "That would be nice."

"I was joking."

"I wasn't." Emma reached out to hold her hand. "Why don't you come with me? We can sit in my office and talk."

"It's New Year's Eve. You'll be too busy to talk."

"I'll need someone to kiss at midnight. I might be there all on my own."

"Leroy will be in the cells."

"Maybe I could let him off for one night? For New Year's Eve."

"And if any emergencies calls come in?"

"You can wait for me to deal with them."

"What if I want to go home? This outfit was just for comfort, I didn't think anyone would see me in it."

"Your clothes are fine, a bit loose but I'll grab you lots of food and feed you up. I've decided, I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm sure you won't hide again. So, are you coming with me?"

Regina tightened her grip on Emma's hand, to let her know she was only joking, it was just her nerves talking now. "Or what? You'll lock me in a cell to keep talking?"

"That's an idea." Emma grinned. "It's for your own good really, you look like you haven't eaten for days."

"I…"

Emma pulled her towards the exit. "I understand, it happened, but not again you hear? You're not setting a good example for Henry. There are enough people with eating disorders out there, don't become one of them."

"I wasn't trying to lose weight on purpose."

"I know. I'm allowed to worry about you."

Regina allowed Emma to help push the secret entrance closed in her mausoleum; she was still a little too weak to do it herself. "So this worrying about each other…"

"Yes?"

"Is there a limit on that? You're not going to 'grab' me the unhealthy things you normally eat."

Emma laughed as they walked across the grass to their cars. "We'll take it slow."

"I don't know how these things are supposed to work." Regina admitted.

Her time with Daniel had mostly been cut short out of fear that her mother would find out.

"Me either. But I know I want to try." Emma looked across at Regina. "We can take it all slow, if that's what you want."

Regina gave a slight nod of her head. "Am I allowed to drive my own car?"

"Sure. I'll follow you back to yours and then you can get in mine and we'll head to the station."

Regina stood waiting for Emma to open her door. She realised they had stood in silence for a few moments and leant in to kiss her again. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Let's go." Emma broke the silence.

As she slipped into the car, she thought she heard Regina say something. It had just been a whisper, but she wanted to believe she'd heard correctly. If she had, then Regina had just said "_I love you too_".

* * *

**AN: Well, there you go, that's for everyone who wanted an epilogue. It turned out a lot longer than the one-shot I planned and probably still needs an epilogue. I am considering linking it to my other story "Regina's new job", but perhaps that's just the easy way out. I tend to get carried away when I'm writing. **

**I also meant to put in the idea for Ruby's present to Regina (as per the review request) but couldn't decide, so I leave you with the three ideas to choose for yourself: 1) a little horse statue with female rider, wind blowing in her hair, a symbol of freedom (and Regina's love of horses), 2) a little glass apple/apple trinket, or 3) apple scented bath/hand cream/moisturising stuff.**

**Finally, thank you to everyone for reviewing, I love reading them.**


End file.
